chsbankstownfandomcom-20200213-history
Perceptions of different groups
Bankstown is a suburb in the south-western part of Sydney, a place of irrefutable history and culture, but also a scene of devastation for those that lives here, 250 years ago and beyond, when the white settlers landed. Over the years, the suburb grew, from the once small village it had no doubt started as, to a suburb that now houses nearly 200 thousand residents and occupies an area of roughly 76 square kilometres. 250 or so years on, the suburb of Bankstown is now packed cosily into an area, surrounded on all sides by other suburbs. To speak frankly, the development of Bankstown has long since hit a dead end, with all the space on every side occupied by another suburb of some degree, the horizontal spread of Bankstown is essentially impossible. However, that does not include the vertical and residential growth of Bankstown, which, at its very own pace, is moving slowly upwards, both figuratively, and literally. Gradually, the small flats, villas, town houses and small cottages that house the citizens of Bankstown are slowly being removed, replaced with bigger, more spacially efficient units and apartments that can fit more people in the same amount of space. A process known as Urban Consolidation, a tactic now used by many suburbs to prevent the outward spreading of suburbs, Urban Sprawl. However, even as the development goes on, it is generally quite slow and continues on unnoticed, as many of the surveyees had announced, they could not find any notable developments in the Bankstown area. Additionally, the process of Urban Consolidation, the compaction of more people into a lesser space, is not exactly healthy for an established community, for whilst many working class families and 'white collared' business arrive, there is also an increased amount of crime apparent within the city, which has also been noted by many of the surveyees. A direct desire of a few of them being, less crime within the city, or something to relative effect, e.g. more police patrols. That is not to say that Bankstown is a bad area to visit. In fact, the suburb is renowned for it's culture and entertainment facilities, possessing the largest library, shopping centre and movie theatre in a few kilometre radius. In fact, many of the surveyees had noted these as their primary reason of visit. 'Surveys' Questionaire 1. Do you live here? If not, do you visit frequently? If yes, why? 2. Is there anything you like or find special about Bankstown? 3. What do you think about the development in Bankstown? Do you like where it is headed? 4. What would you like to see in Bankstown? Is there anything you would like to have? 5. Is there anything you don't like? That you wish to change or get rid of? Individual #1 1. Lives in Bankstown. 2. Very convenient, big shopping centre and a Chinese district. 3. Yes, more people, it allows for a larger community 4. A big and friendly area for religious goers. A big(ger) church. 5. Less crimes, safer and more peaceful. Individual # 2 1. No, I just visit for shopping trips and movies 2. The asian culture. 3. I don't see any development 4. Improvement in the traffic lights 5. Crime Individual # 3 = 1. No, I don't live here but I have friends and family living here, so I visit a lot. 2. It feels cosy and you can find anything you need available to you. 3. Honestly, no idea. 4. There should be more police patrols at night to fight crimes.' 5. Not really. Individual # 4 = 1. Yes, I live here. 2. Nothing much as never something on!! (Nothing much as there's never anything on!) 3. Yes, about time. 4. Better kids facilities, like a mother's room. 5. Disgusting babies room : It's too cold and not clean enough. Individual # 5 = 1. No, but I visit a lot. The library here is nice and I have friends that live here. 2. No. 3. Not sure. 4. - 5. No